Some like em hot headed
by K00kieDokie
Summary: Yasiniah Morgan can't stand AJ Styles and he loves to piss her off. AJ is head over heels in love with Yasiniah and deep down he knows she feels the same way. Unfortunately for Yasiniah there's something about the Georgia native that she can't stay away from. Is it Loathing, Lust or love that fuels them?
1. The universe is against me

**Sooooo...Yeah i have an AJ Styles muse and he's itching for more attention and Oddily enough I've managed to ship Cameron (yes I know she was fired and yes it's going to be apart of this story) and Nikki Bella of all people. I'm like ten chapters deep into this thing and still going .**

Yasiniah Morgan whom most referred to as 'Yaz' or 'Ya-ya' was the Main roster's newest seamstress. She'd started with the company back in 2013 after her best friend/ play sister Arianne better known as Cameron who worked for the company as a female superstar submitted her resume along with some pictures of her portfolio. Boy was she surprised when she received a call from Triple H asking her to come in for an interview and to bring some examples of days later she walked out of the office in stanford with a brand new job. She loved working with the Divas and superstars in Orlando they were all very supportive of each other. They'd even thrown her a going away party that lasted about three days (she still wasn't sure how).

" _oh Miss Morgan my weird eyed angel , where are you?"_

Arianne smiled as she watched her best friend walk back over to her table with the fabric she needed to finish her boot often joked about her bestie's strange silver/blue eyes that looked like liquid metal. That made them even more pronounced was the chocolate canvas topped off with normally black but just like her own was now dyed a deep violet hair. Yasiniah had alway been a beautiful woman. Standing at only five feet tall she often suffered at Arianne's teasing despite only being four inches parents who although had been divorced since she was five had raised her was incredibly independent ,sure she dated but, all of the men were either too childish or much like her situation too willing to commit (house , kids , marriage) and she really wasn't ready for that right now with her career as good as it was.

" _Ari ,how the hell do you expect me to finish your new gear if you won't go find a hobby?"_

" _PLEASE , like you'd have anything to do without me"_

Yasiniah smiled and sat down at her station to finish her task knowing the sooner she finished the sooner she could get on with her was Monday night and in a few short hours they would begin getting ready for RAW. Which was a big night because Arianne had spent the better part of the last two years training at NXT and taking acting classes to improve her character both in and outside of the ring and would be making her 'grand re-debut' onto the main roster. She would be coming out to attack Paige which would lead to a singles match on the Fastlane pre-show .Before she could respond there was a knock on the door. Turning around they were met with one of the four women that would be competing in the divas tag team match.

" _There's my favorite girl. How are my new duds comin along"_

" _What's crackin big red? They'd have been done if princess over here could pick a color and stick with it"_

Yasiniah wasn't kidding , Arianne had come to her four times since she'd found out about her match requesting different colored at four o'clock that morning she'd called and told her that she wanted Red black and white.

" _Don't talk about me like I'm not here. You KNOW I have to stand out."_

" _Yeah , Because NOBODY we know wears red"_

Becky bit the inside of her cheek trying to hold in the laughter.

" _WhatEVER I checked no ones wearing red"_

" _seamstress who's wearing red, black or white?"_

She turned towards the other woman both of which thoroughly enjoying this little game. Becky was one of the first people she'd met when she started with the company and they'd hit it off instantly.

" _OH gee I think Brie is wearing black, white AND red, now WHY would Ari need to wear red if Brie is I wonder if there's a connection?"_

The look on Arianne's face was the last straw, both ladies burst out laughing.

" _Both of y'all shut up"_

Arianne got up and walked out knowing she'd be back later she had to make a stop first.

" _Speaking of people you love yet have pissed off….what's with you and AJ?"_

The read head stated as she sat in the newly vacated seat.

Yasiniah rolled her eyes at his name. She'd run into AJ Styles the Monday after the Royal Rumble. He walked into her office with Kevin or 'Ted' as she'd dubbed him because he reminded her of the Bear from the movie 'Ted'. Kevin had been showing him around and hadn't yet told him about how short tempered. Even she had to admit for a guy pushing fourty he was sexy as hell .Apparently AJ was accustomed to having women breaking their necks for whatever bit of attention he would give them. .He'd walked over to her and kissed her right on the lips .Unfortunately for him she was fixing some of the chains on Dolph's Jacket and he was topless. Kevin watched in amusement and horror as she grabbed his nipple with the pliers in her hand and nearly took it off. Since that moment he they hadn't been able to see eye to eye " _Do NOT mention that southern fried fucker's name in my presents"_

" _Oh come on, all you two need is to sit down and talk. I've known him for a while he's a great guy"_

" _And he'll stay that way as long as he stays the hell away from me"_

" _You're the fabric wizard, he's gonna need you"_

" _Shayna and Danica are both highly qualified and my hands are already full with the five divas outfits and Kalisto insists on having a whole fuckin circus on his person .Not to mention Bayley and Alexa still want me to do there's and I can't say no to those sweet faces."_

" _"_

The stern sound of Stephanie's voice put both ladies on edge.

" _Whoops gotta go"_

Becky quickly got up and exited the room quickly waving to stephanie as she passed.

" _Mrs. Levesque how can I be of service?"_

" _I've been sent to talk to you about your negative relationship with AJ"_

Oh boy was she getting drunk tonight, she already knew this was gonna be a bad stayed silent as Stephanie continued to speak.

" _I'm fine with you maintaining a respectful distance especially after all that's what went down. But my father seems to think it's unprofessional to put personal feelings ahead of work."_

The principal owner paused for a moment letting her words sink in .

" _So what does he want me to do, he's already given me seven to do by Sunday. Do I also have to carve out some time to stroke his precious AJ's ego?"_

Stephanie had to admit Yasiniah was a lot calmer given the topic of discussion.

" _He just wants the two of you to TRY to get along . I agree there will probably be a point where you have to mend or make something for him. You were chosen because you're quick, hell you just made an entire outfit for Cameron in the two hours you've been here I've seen you do A lot more in a lot less time. We need all of our employees on the same page._

" _WE are on the same page….It's the one right before the psycho bitch goes crazy because the guy wouldn't piss off and I'd like to stay on it."_

The look that crossed Stephanie's face was not one she liked , it was the same one she used in the ring right before someone got screwed over.

" _Ya know….Hunter and I did a lot of arguing before we got together ...now look at us ,madly in love"_

Yasiniah nearly cut her fingers off with the scissors she was using to put the finishing touches on Cam's red looked up at the youngest McMahon hoping she wasn't implying what she thought she was.

" _So were all the couples on Snapped."_

Stephanie fixed her with a stern 'No bullshit' look.

" _Fine…..fine I'll take the bullets out of my gun and call of the mob hit._

" _OK, Now what I came here for . Dad wants your complete focus on making AJ some new Gear"_

" _Why me?"_

Yasiniah hoped that she didn't sound as whiny to her boss as it did to her own ears.

" _Because he wants something completely different , he hated what they came up with ,also you work magic with a screenprinter and a sewing machine."_

" _Fine…...have Shay text me his measurements "_

" _Hmmmm"_

Stephanie made a sound that suggested there was more and she was almost terrified to ask.

" _What now?"_

" _I told her that and apparently they were misplaced"_

Yasiniah was starting to believe the universe has chosen her as the butt of it's joke. Yasiniah nodded her head out of fear that if she actually spoke she'd scream. Once Stephanie left she began her task of making sure all of the performer's accessories were easily accessible to them. Saying a silent prayer for strength in hopes that working with AJ didn't cause her to lose her sanity or her job.


	2. Allen Jones

**Ok so...I have no idea what this story even is nor do I know how I feel about it .all I know is that It's REALLY helping me with my writers's block (TATT next chapter will hopefully be up soon)**

It had been two days since her conversation with Stephanie and she still hadn't run into AJ. (whom she may or may not have been avoiding ) However that didn't stop her from sketching some ideas on the off chance that he tracked her down. She'd told Arianne about it after the show and immediately regretted it because all she did was laugh. Yasiniah supposed it was payback for teasing her earlier in the in a quiet corner booth in the hotel restaurant halfway through a pot of coffee and staring at the designs in front of her. It was basically his same old gear complete with jacket and gloves she'd added a couple details to fill in some of the negative space . Now all she needed was the jackass here to pick a co-.

Her train of thought ran into a brick wall when she felt breathing on her ear and a familiar scent hit her nose.

" _Blue"_

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Dammit if he didn't have the sexiest voice she'd ever a word she reached into her art bag for the blue marker and began filling in the 'P1' logos as well as the geometrical shapes in Blue while leaving the majority white and outlining everything in black. She breathed a sigh of relief when he moved out of his personal space. Her warning bells began to go off when he lifted her up and sat down and planted her right on his lap.

" _You are a hard lady to find"_

He picked up her freshly made and sweetened to taste mug of french vanilla coffee loaded in sugar and without a second thought took a sip .Yasiniah hoped that he was really just rude as hell and didn't really think she found this behavior attractive.

" _I'm extremely busy "_

He managed to keep himself from gagging when the flavor of vanilla sweetened with what was probably an entire five pound bag of sugar hit his taste buds.

" _THAT'S a relief ,I was starting to think you were avoiding me"_

He ran his fingers along the back of her neck taking in the smell of her sweet scent .Yasiniah Morgan was a beautiful and strong flawless ebony skin and her amazing grey eyes were a hypnotic combination. He'd been smitten with her the moment he walked into her office with Kevin. He didn't even realize that he kissed her until she grabbed his nipple with the next day he tried to find her so he could apologize which led to yet another misunderstanding and the both of them had incredibly short tempers so it seemed as if they weren't ever going to get woman had even invaded his dreams, and the night they'd shared together after Road block only made it women he'd ever encountered had ever made him behave this stupid, not even his , their seemingly combustable tempers wouldn't stop him from getting the woman of his dreams.

" _I REALLY don't think this"_ She gestured between the two of them , more importantly how intimately they were sitting. The feel of his dick through his workout shorts and her yoga pants brought back sordid memories that she was trying like hell to thoughts started drifting off to what his long thick cock felt like hard ,and drilling into her warm wet …..WOW girl bring it back. She mentally shook herself and continued on her previous train of thought before speaking.

" _...is appropriate"_

" _Call me AJ and What's wrong with this, we're adults and I've seen WAY more than my fare share of coworkers date. Not to mention the fact that you're not fighting me says you like where you are."_

He smelled amazing and his cool breath on her ear was really fucking up her thought had to mentally remind herself to take deep breaths and not to fall for it again it .

" _AAnd So so have I but, I um I don't-"_

" _It's easier to put it in if you're wearing a skirt "_

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she heard her best friend's tried to move from his lap but it was a lot more difficult when he was holding her there. Fighting off the urge to elbow him in the face when he laughed she instead used his distraction to move as far away from him as possible.

" _Hey Ari"_

" _Hey little miss freak, I came to see if you wanted to go shopping but I can see you're already busy. With Mr. Jones "_

" _WHO?"_

AJ and Arianne both gave her confused looks , did she REALLY not know his real name.

" _Did you really think 'Styles' was my last name?"_

He mentally added especially since you've spent a whole night screaming my name. She opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn't the point but Arianne spoke instead.

" _You over here handin out lap dances and you don't even know his name. That's tacky"_

" _I was hired to dress people ,not take roll call"_

" _C'mon pretty eyes, what will you scream when I'm inside you?"_

She was incredibly proud of herself for not stabbing him in the neck with her spoon…..or dragging him up to her room and fucking his brains out. instead she gathered up her stuff and with as much grace as possible climbed over the table and upstairs to barricade herself in her room.

" _OK do you REALLY like her or is this just a 'Chocolate Thrill' you got?"_

Arianne spoke once Yasiniah was out of earshot.

" _I'm In love with her. . . . .I just wish I could control the things I say around"_

She stayed silent just trying to read his face and she saw nothing but genuine intentions in his brown eyes.

" _Well your first step would be to 'eighty six' the whole thinking with your dick syndrome you seem to develope whenever you look at her."_

" _I wish I could but everytime I see her I go blank and I vocalize the first thing that pops into my head. She's gorgeous I can't help that most of them are dirty"_

" _Just , be the guy that Finn and Becky are ALWAYS bragging about when someone mentions your name….now, I'm gonna go check on the bride"_

With a smile she left in the same direction as her friend , She could see in his eyes how much AJ cared about Yasiniah, she also knew first hand how stubborn the seamstress was clear to anybody with eyes that Yasiniah cared about him too. It was going to take a bit of sweet talk from AJ (and herself) to get Yasiniah to admit it. But luckily for him he had Arianne who could also sway Yaz in his favor. Knocking on the door she waited until she heard the lock click before entering the room. She walked in just as Yasiniah sat back down at the room's small desk.

" _How goes the tights?"_

" _In the duffle bag on the bed "_

" _Yaz,he really likes you and I think you should give him a chance"_

" _To do what? hump my leg."_

" _I spoke to him after you left and the poured his heart out he's nothing like the man he is around you and I think you intimidate him."_

" _How is that my fault ,If he'd just said 'HI' instead of trying to stick his tongue down my throat I'd probably be nicer"_

" _You liked it didn't you?"_

" _. .are you-? Huh? That's insane"_

The wrestler smirked at her friend's inability to answer the simple question.

" _You know what else is funny. I watched you sit in his lap for about five minutes before I came over,and even then I stood there for a minute. You made zero attempt to move until you heard my voice."_

" _Where's Nikki I thought she was here?"_

Arianne smiled at the sound of her lady love's name. It took Yasiniah by surprise when senior year in high school her best friend 'Came out' to her. Not that it made her look at the slightly older ( five weeks to be exact) Diva any different. She was actually quite honored that Ari had chosen to confide in her.

" _Don't change the subject. I got an idea."_

" _This should be good"_

Yasiniah mumbled as she hooked her cricut cutter up to the computer so she could make the outline for the decal along the sides of AJ's tights. The fact that she still had to re-measure him before friday was still lingering in her brain. He was roughly the same build as her ' _Prince Charming'_ Matty (Tyler Breeze for the unfamiliar) she got the name when he began making it his mission to Kiss the hand of the only person on this planet as pretty as him.

" _A bunch of us were going out Saturday to celebrate, and AJ's gonna be there you should join us"_

Ari walked over to the bed and began rummaging through the duffel bag of finished Gear locating hers at the bottom. It was all red while the belt and accent pieces were black. Her trademark phrase 'Girl bye' was written in white script across the back of the top while two black 'GB' shields one on her right breast and the other on her left butt cheek were decked out in swarovski crystals.

Yasiniah was shaking her head in the negative before Ari even finished speaking. The last time she went out and AJ was involved it ended with a walk of shame , luckily no one outside of AJ , Matty( he was actually very easy to talk to and also provided a male POV for her in situations such as this) and herself knew about it and if she had her way no-one ever would.

" _I'm busy that night…. Gotta make tights for the Phenomenal pain in my ass"_

Yasiniah quickly spoke when Arianne gave her a 'why not' look.

" _Maybe if y'all used lube it wouldn't hurt"_

Ari gave her a sly look mumbling under her breath, there was a serious level of chemistry between AJ and Yasiniah. She was still trying to figure out why Yaz started acting incredibly weird whenever she mentioned him.

" _Bitch"_

Yasinian threw a spool of thread hitting Ari in the temple , she just wouldn't let shit wrestler began removing her clothes so she could try it missing the fact that Yasiniah seemed to be seriously considering it.

" _Even IF I wanted to ,I don't have anything to wear."_

Cam rolled her eyes as she walked over to the full length mirror admiring how great she looked.

" _This would look better with the boot covers and boots but since i don't have them I can't get the full effect"_

Yasiniah rolled her eyes , she wasn't falling for Arianne's little scheme .

" _You ain't slick"_

" _I didn't say anything ,you're an adult you do what you want"_

" _Give it up Ari"_

Yasiniah was getting angry now, she knew what Ari was doing ,she'd done the exact same thing when she was trying to get Arianne to give Nikki a chance She'd went down that road once there was. NO. WAY. . was she falling for her own hit the cut button then waited for her masterpiece to finish before starting on the rest. Once she was finished she gathered all her pieces to take them down to the small conference room where they had set up a station for the seamstresses.

" _Ok I'm leaving , change so I can give you back to Nikki and do something productive with my day._

" _Don't hate because I look good"_

A few minutes later Cameron had changed and was helping her lug everything down to their temporary studio. They were met in the lobby by 'Team Bella' Arianne greeted her girlfriend with a kiss before all of the wrestlers followed Yasiniah into the office space.

" _Summer and Paige are going around saying they saw you and I quote 'letting AJ fuck you' about an hour or so ago in the hotel restaurant. I know it's complete bullshit but, I figured you'd wanna know"_

Nikki blurted out no sooner than the door had completely shut. She and Arianne were very similar in that regard and Yasiniah found it when it started an argument then she got as far away as possible.

" _What's their deal with you anyhow?"_

Brie asked , as far as she knew Yasiniah was a pretty laid back you pissed her off then she was a demon .She hadn't heard anything negative from any of the talent to come out of NXT most of them raved about her work every time they got something new.

" _Paige wants him , he wants Yaz, Yaz wants him too she's just to fuckin stubborn to admit it and Summer is a bitch who likes drama."_

Arianne threw in as if it were the most casual thing to say.

" _What?!"_

Nikki, Brie and Alicia spoke at once Yasiniah was too busy searching through the surprisingly thick pile of white fabric hoping to find some that wasn't metallic or covered in glitter.

" _Yup, Me ,Ashley and Becky peeped her drooling all over him a couple weeks ago. Right before he slapped Yaz….I'm sorry 'Pretty eyes's ass and she tried to slit his throat."_

" _It was a spork , there was no way it would have done any lasting damage."_

" _I think he's a Masochist"_

Alicia's(slightly) off topic comment started a round of laughter.

" _Well, well well looks like pretty eyes has a matching smile"_

Yasiniah tried to hide the nervousness that had suddenly taken over masking it with a look of disgust.

" _What do you want?"_

" _I was informed by Stephanie that you need to measure me for my shiny new gear"_

Dammit he was right , she was hoping to be able to do this alone but, asking them to leave would raise suspicion and she did NOT want to encourage Ari . He was freshly showered and changed from what he was wearing earlier but thankfully he was wearing sweatpants , which would make her job a lot to just get it over with she handed a pen and a pad of paper to Arianne who was more than used to playing assistant.

" _Ok , I need you right over here, shoes off arms out feet shoulder length apart."_

AJ moved over to where she pointed and did as instructed. He said a silent prayer that her soft touch didn't get his motor running. She started with his upper body trying to keep up conversation with the girls in between voicing the measurements to Arianne. He deserved a medal for not pulling her into his arms when she measured his waist.

Much to her dismay she finished his upper body far sooner than she'd have like to. Not wanting to fuel anymore of his perverted thoughts she slowly knelt down in front of him.

' _Think gross thoughts'_ That was Aj's mantra the entire time she was measuring him. She smelled like a mix of coconuts and something else he couldn't quite name. He wondered if it was her body wash or of she just naturally smelled like home to him. Closing his eyes he mentally cleared his mind before he started picturing her naked. As luck would have it the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Yasiniah kneeling in front of him.

 _If I see ANYTHING_ pop up I will choke you with this"

Yaz responded after hearing his sharp intake of last thing she needed was to feel his privates twice in one day especially after the thoughts that had been running through her mind since their encounter. There were many nights that she masturbated fueled by the memories of AJ making her scream as she pleasured herself.

" _Way to threaten him with a good time"_

She quickly turned towards them with horror in her eyes.

"FUCK!"

Unfortunately she turned so fast her elbow made contact with his dick. He fell faster than a ton of bricks.

" _Holy Shit I am SO sorry"_

It was ironic that she'd threatened him with many things in the past due to his pig headed comments and ,the one time he was being a gentleman she follows through. The girls quickly moved into action . Yasiniah ran to get some ice while Brie and Alicia helped AJ (who'd naturally grabbed himself and assumed the fetal position) off of the floor and onto the couch in the corner. She returned a short time later with some ice wrapped in a towel and feared the worst when she saw Summer and Paige and Vince had entered the room. She walked over towards AJ and placed the makeshift icepack on his groin.

" _Ms. Morgan. I'm sure Stephanie spoke to you about your unprofessionalism."_

" _Sir, THIS was a complete accident"_

" _Really because these ladies tell me that you've threatened to 'Punch him….down THERE' on several reason do I have to believe this is any different."_

" _it was nothing serious. We were joking around while she was measuring me. Someone said something that caught her off guard and she turned around too fast and her elbow clipped my junk."_

Arianne and Alicia shared a knowing glance. Of course he wouldn't let the women he loved be reprimanded. Yasiniah's eyes were glued on Vince waiting with baited breath, wondering if he would believe it.

" _I'm gonna let this slide, but this is your FINAL warning. If I hear about anything like this happening again I don't care what anyone has to say, you're gone. Are we clear?"_

" _Yes sir"_

" _Carry on"_

Without another word Vince left the room. Arianne turned towards Paige and Summer.

" _Y'all don't have ANYTHING better to do than to fuck-."_

Yasiniah shook her head halting the irate former funkadactyl mid sentence.

" _Cam , neither one of us got kids so we don't need to worry about childish shit."_

The looks that Paige and Summer gave her before storming out were priceless. Yasiniah turned to AJ with tired eyes.

" _Are you good to finish I just have the inseam to measure? I can get_

 _Ari to do it if you don't trust me to."_

Yasiniah wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

" _I'll chance it"_

AJ could tell she was trying to hold back tears, and it broke his heart. Though she could handle him yelling at her being yelled at by your boss was a whole different feeling.

" _You would"_

Alicia mumbled under her breath/

" _We should go, got a LOT of stuff to do tomorrow."_

Brie said as she stood to get ready to go,dragging Alicia along hoping AJ hadn't heard. Nikki and Arianne followed suit.

" _Later ladies"_

AJ bid them farewell and yasiniah merely waved ,the room quickly emptied out leaving Yasiniah alone with AJ. She was incredibly grateful that it wouldn't be for that long. It only took five minutes for her to finish up. They exchanged slightly uncomfortable goodbyes before he headed out the door and she went to work on his new gear .She cleared a table in the center of the room and rolled out the pattern paper so she could at least have something for him to try on tomorrow.

" _Allen Jones"_

She looked up from where she was mapping out for pants with confusion written all over her face.

" _What?"_

Yasiniah wasn't really paying attention and his voice caught her off guard.

" _My name...It's Allen Jones"_

Without another word he was gone leaving Yasiniah to her work and worst of all her thoughts.


	3. Russian Revenge

Short But useful chapter.

 **Side note : SASHA BANKS IS THE NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION and FINN BALOR AND SETH ROLLINS ARE FACING EACH OTHER AT SUMMERSLAM!**

 **. . . . .On with the story**

* * *

Yasiniah was rudely awaken the next day by a pounding on her hotel room door. Reaching for her phone she wasn't at all surprised to see it read '2:30p'. She'd been up til 4 am working on AJ's stupid tights. She was beginning to see why Chris (Jericho) hated him so much. Thankfully since Axxess started at 8am and lasted till three she could sleep in. She had also managed to finish (yay). The incense knocking continued, Yasiniah was in no rush to answer it, since she slept in sweatpants and a t-shirt (when she wasn't at home, no way was she sleeping naked and something happened where she had to evacuate quickly.) Opening the door she was met with a more than pissed off looking Paige. Holding what looked to be her new ring gear for Payback.

" _It's SO funny how you call other people childish then do the same thing"_

" _OK….I'll bite. What is it?"_

She leaned against the door jam crossing her arms and ankles.

" _What the hell is this?"_

She held up her jacket that was made to go with her outfit for Sunday. The metal work looked like the dollar store version of the ones she'd made.

" _Now Paige….. You know I would never touch you gear and even if i felt like it Vince told me to turn over all my unfinished gear to Shayna and Danica so I could work on AJ's. so YOUR beef is with one of them. ciao"_

She stood upright and without another word closed the door in Paige's face. Deciding now was as good a time as any she gathered her things and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once showered and changed into a comfortable pair of black leggings paired with her 'legit Boss' t-shirt and flip slipping on her black lace sneakers she headed down to her 'office' which would soon be a mad house if Paige's little tirade was anything to go second she stepped off the elevator she was greeted by a pissed off looking Kalisto. Something had to have gone HORRIBLY wrong for him to be as angry as he was.

All hands were on deck as she entered 'the war zone'. The room was full of life as the noises from sewing machines and short tempered superstars competed to be the loudest thing in the room. Privacy screens had been set up to create mini- offices for each seamstress. She walked over to her designated area and pulled out her sewing kit.

" _Yes?"_

" _What the hell happened to my gear Yaz, I thought YOU were working on it? I get here and Danica says she was doing it"_

It didn't surprise her that he would have an issue with it. Luchadores were very particular with who touched their masks and she was fortunate enough to be entrusted. Yasiniah's expertise was in jackets, hats and accessories in general.. She'd never sewn a mask before his and knowing how important made it all the more her surprised when he actually loved what she did.

" _Vince changed up the list yesterday, it was out of my hands. BUT since I'm free now .I'll have it ready by tomorrow"_

" _You're an angel Yaz"_

Getting out her 'To do list" notepad she put 'Kalisto's gear' as her number one blonde left and she was then met by Naomi who's gear wasn't finished either. After what seemed like a never ending list of problems she'd finally finished

-**The Next Day**-

It had taken most of the night but she had managed to both finish the Naomi's top and Vest .. Kalisto's mask and gear however was taking a bit longer. She'd have to remember not to be so ambitious next time. It was five o'clock and she was still working on it. The pre show was starting which meant she had less than an hour to finish. The Luchador in question stood vigilant by her side waiting patiently for his treasure while intercepting any and all distractions it was hard not to laugh when he had a towel over his head..

Five minutes till curtain call she managed to finish and had him at the gorilla just as Del Rio's music stopped. After taking a moment to catch her breath she headed down to the catering area to grab some water and a small salad to hold her over. Knowing Arianne and Nikki they would want to grab a late night dinner to celebrate. She made her way over to a table in the corner to enjoy her lunch.

" _Mind if I join you?"_

Yasiniah looked up and suddenly bashing her head through the table seemed like a smart wouldn't AJ be able to spot her in a crowded cafeteria and from where she was sitting she saw multiple free seats for him to have chosen.

" _Don't you have something to do?"_

He sat his own bowl of salad and bottled water down in the seat directly across from her.

" _I think having lunch with a beautiful lady beats talking to Chris anyday."_

Yasiniah was beginning to think she'd never stopped rolling her eyes around him.

" _What will it take for me to never have to deal with you outside of work?"_

She blurted out hoping he got the hint but , she knew in her head that he wouldn't.

" _Well seeing as we're at work now, I don't quite get the question."_

Aj tried to hide his smirk, she was absolutely adorable when she got angry. He could also see a hint of something else in her eyes. Arianne had pointed out to him that the only time she really got pissed at him when there were other people around.

" _YES we're AT work but, we're not WORKING.I think we should limit our dialog and….everything to work related topics"_

Aj smiled and shook his head, no way he was giving up on now that he had Arianne in his corner.

" _You did a great job on my gear for tonight,I've never felt anything this comfy"_

Yasiniah nodded not quite sure how to respond. His ass did look amazing in them but there was no way in hell she was going to tell it got too awkward Lana walked over with Emma and Team B.A.D.

" _How goes it you two?_

Anyone who knew Emma knew how much she hated walking into tension. Whenever it was around she made it her mission to kill it. Though Naomi doubted she'd be able to kill the tension in Yasiniah without alcohol. She'd overheard Alicia voicing her theory about AJ being a Masochist. When she'd told Jon about it he actually agreed arguing that there was 'No way anyone would intentionally piss off someone KNOWING they'd be injured unless they liked it' and that Yasiniah constantly belittling him probably got him off which was why he actively sought her out to annoy.

" _I was just taking a quick break,you all go fuckin kill it out there and now I'm going back to my little hole in the wall."_

Before anything else could be said Yasiniah gathered her mess and disposed of it before leaving.

" _You get this REALLY dreamy look on your face when you look at her"_

Tamina wasn't much of a talker ,preferring to watch and observe and she'd seen the way AJ looked at Yasiniah's words it wasn't 'lust' in his eyes …..it was love. His problem was that he was dealing with a woman who placed more value on her mind than her body so the lewd comments only pissed her off. She sincerely hoped that Arianne knew what she was doing.

" _I can't help it. I'm in love"_

" _Oh, spare us the bullshit"_

Unlike the rest of these women Lana was not about to sit around and listen to this drivel. Much like herself Yasiniah was a very strong and independent woman. Which was why she held so much respect for her and felt she deserved a man who didn't treat her like a piece of meat. AJ did nothing but degrade her physically and verbally no way she would allow her friend to stoop so low.

" _Who are you to tell me how I fee-"_

" _Listen Allen, people talk and word around the locker room that you're fresh out of a divorce."_

" _What the hell does that have ta do with anything?"_

" _Uh...does the word REBOUND mean anything to you. It's obvious , The ink wasn't even dry on the paper before you started sniffing around Arianne I refuse to allow or assist you in using MY friend. So here's some advice find yourself a ring rat and take your sexual frustrations out on her."_

Lana got up and stormed out of the room probably going off in search of Chris (Jericho). SHE couldn't do any bodily harm to AJ and from what she'd heard through the grapevine from Paige and her scrawny little friend Summer, Vince had warned Yasiniah against it as well. She'd secretly thought that it Was those two scheming backstabbers that put it in Vince's ear to basically force Yasiniah to work with AJ. They knew she had a temper that only seemed to surface around the newest Superstar and that their boss did not tolerate fighting. The fact that Vince was very high on Paige because Total Divas was so popular , and practically worshipped the ground AJ walked on made it worse. But Chris couldn't stand AJ either so he would more than likely jump at the chance to do this favor for her.


	4. Anger Management

Payback was officially underway and as much as she wanted to ignore it even going so far as to hide out in the 'sewing room' where due to the fact that it they had about a dozen viewing rooms and they tended to knock things over a lot there was never a TV. Just her luck that there was a cute little 20" TV on the counter She turned it off not really caring about watching preferring to work on some ideas that had been swimming in her head. Having never really been a fan of the sport she had vague images of the sport because her stepfather loved it but most was what she'd picked up from the Roster at NXT who were hell bent on doing the room had been empty for the first couple matches, it seemed to magically fill with Divas as well as The returning Shayna and Danica the moment the video package for the Jericho Vs Styles match started. Yasiniah didn't like the feeling she got when she saw this man fully dressed , she didn't dare chance seeing him topless and in tights so she reached in her bag and found her headphones deciding to listen to some music.

" _Why are you over here in the corner ? Come watch the show."_

She was startled from her thoughts when Natalya pulled her headphones off.

" _I'm not really into wrestling."_

" _I figured as much, I knew she was only here to get herself a rich man. You all see how she's stringing poor AJ along."_

Paige being ever the instigator asked.

" _First of all Paige ,if he came in here right the now and told me he was marrying you I'd make dresses for you and your entire bridal party FOR FREE. I do not want him I've told him to leave me alone on SEVERAL occasions. Secondly I'm not here to be a fan so my personal opinion on the sport isn't important. I'm here to do what my parents spent an obscene amount of money sending me to college for which is MAKE CLOTHES. I could not care less if I tried about how you feel because just like my opinion about what you do your opinion about mine is irrelevant. I would however suggest that you grow up because this childish act you got going on may work on Vince and the board of directors but, It don't work on me. You think you don't like me now...if you don't mind your business and keep my name out of your mouth, you REALLY won't like me."_

" _I wonder what Vince would think of your threats?"_

" _That's not a threat...It's a guarantee. You can run back to Vince AGAIN. I'm not stupid ,I know it was you and your little friend that told him that I was purposely AVOIDING Jackass Jones, and tell him whatever you want."_

-Monday Night Raw-

Yasiniah walked into the arena the next night feeling calm. Vince hadn't said anything to her so she guessed Paige decided to be a big girl. Even if she had told, Yasiniah's former boss told her that there would ALWAYS be a position in his company for her if she needed it. So she wasn't stressing about this one. The seamstresses station was once again smack dab in the middle of the hallway. She received some looks that she couldn't muster up the will to care to question from the others in her department.

" _Well if it isn't the prissy little rich girl."_

" _Hello , miss I went to college so I'm better than everyone."_

She quirked an eyebrow at Shayna and Danica, who now seemed to be part of the ' Anti-Yasiniah' fandom.

" _College does not define a person's intelligence or skill level, I've worked for several people who could afford to pay me damn good money who didn't go to college…..hell the last one didn't graduate high school and he's a billionaire."_

" _So what was that last night when you went off on Paige?"_

Looks like Paige had more ass kissers than she thought .Deciding to ignore them she set herself up in a secluded corner .She didn't care if all her coworkers were gonna be immature then she was gonna do her job and do it she did have a short fuse and the NXT roster were all pretty relaxed and happy . They were like a little family and she loved it down there. She's have still been down there if it were up to her but, back in December Hunter called her in for a meeting where he informed her that in January she would be traveling with the main roster.

Yasiniah quickly found that it wasn't JUST her fellow fabric nuts that were giving her the cold the exception of Brie ,Arianne Nikki ( mostly because Ari had no problems actually breaking her already injured neck),CJ, Tenielle, Becky,Mercedes,and Ashley she'd pretty much gotten the stink eye from all of the females pile of women's clothing had shrunk significantly which suited her just well the guys were a lot easier to got a laugh halfway through the show when Ric choose to wait thirty minutes for her to finish repairing Sasha's kick pad cover all because a button fell off of his jacket.

After she finished re-attaching the button she decided to stretch her far away she was stopped by Hunter who wanted to speak to her in his office. He kept up light conversation, both thanking and cursing her for making matching clothes for his second oldest daughter and her favorite doll as a birthday present.

" _with all due respect if you're going to fire me please do it now. I don't even like it on the main roster. I'd like to go back to NXT where the people aren't insane and the women don't bitch at you because their horny friend want's to fuck the guy that apparently wants to fuck you and THEY think that getting you fired will miraculously make him fuck you"_

Paul listened as she spoke keeping his face completely impassive.

" _Word around the locker room is that you hate wrestling which I really don't give a damn about but it was also said that you were belittling all of these hard working athletes , myself included. You're opinion is your own but, that will not be tolerated and neither will threats of bodily harm which I know for sure that you've been warned about on several occasions and I wanted to get YOUR side of the story."_

Yasiniah rolled her eyes at the audacity of the accusation.

" _Am I fired or not?"_

She was beyond the point of caring . this job was not worth her sanity.

" _This attitude isn't helping your case right now"_

He was seriously pissed right now. Yasiniah was a bright young and talented designer. She just needed to work on her attitude and her patience. He didn't dare tell her that the reason why she was brought up and had been given WAY more than her fair share of chances was because Vince wanted to keep the very man she couldn't stand happy. Though he personally thought it was bullshit and that she wasn't something that they could 'pimp out'.

" _My best friends are performers in this company and I may not like this or any other sport on this planet but, I have the utmost respect for you, them and everyone else with the guts to get in that ring and do what you all do. I can sit here and tell you that they're fuckin liars till I'm blue in the It's their word against are more of them than me and they're of greater value to this company. So PLEASE if you want to fire me then do it now so I can start looking for another job"_

He'd known that she didn't care too much for the sport the moment he went down to NXT and saw Becky and Matt (Tyler Breeze) basically giving her a 'crash course in wrestling history'.

" _You can relax . In cases like this we speak to everyone separately They're stories were all different while Cameron, Nikki, Lana, and Becky told the exact same story you're not fired but, the board wants you to take anger management classes"_

" _Can you sweeten the deal with a demotion back to NXT and you bring up one of the other seamstresses?"_

" _I can't make that call BUT, you do have the choice of having a therapist treat you while you're on the road OR do it from home"_

He could but, he wouldn't make that call many for his own reasons. The main roster had gotten a bit 'accessory crazy' since she'd been brought up and she was just as great at it as Sandra a bonus now that most of the women were refusing to work with her it would free her up to work on more of the superstars gear. She was incredibly quick and efficient no way he would send her back when she had been doing so well (professionally) up here.

" _When do I leave?"_

" _Bright and early tomorrow morning, Here's your packet it'll tell you everything you need to know to get set up"_

" _Are we done here?"_

" _Yes"_

She took the manila envelope and of heading straight back she decided to get lost for a bit and soon found herself in the deserted part of the arena. At least she thought it was until she was ran over by a blur of blue and white. His arms shot out and caught her before she hit the floor and pulled her taunt to his air rushed out of her lungs at the feel of his solid chest pressed against her.

" _Shit, I'm so sorry ,You ok pretty eyes?"_

Her mouth felt like cotton,of all the times she'd been around him. Why did her body choose to react this way? Closing her eyes Yasiniah took a deep breath, now was not the time for her to go all mind had concocted several different ways to tell him to get her hands the hell off of her but the connection between her mind and her mouth was hadn't she noticed how blue his eyes were before? Her eyes went to his lips and back to his eyes.

AJ swore he was dreaming the woman of his dreams was once again in his arms but this time she wasn't trying to kill him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her attention on his lips. Deciding to chance death he leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. Color him shocked when instead hurting him she deepened lips were just as soft as he remembered them Nothing had ever felt so right he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and was rewarded when she opened her mouth letting him explore tasted like heaven….and just like it started she shoved him away an took off down the down he noticed an envelope with her name on to himself , this was the perfect excuse to see her again.

The reality of the situation washed over her like a bucket of ice water ,she shoved him away and practically ran out the building not stopping until she was safely hidden between two trucks.

" _No no no no no no no no no no no NOOOOOOOO, this can not be happening I do this again, I WILL NOT. I can't fall for another athlete"_

After a few minutes of calming down she made her way back into the building. Her first stop was catering where she grabbed a bottle of water and drank it in three another she went back to sit in her corner facing the other two (she couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them) where she could hopefully survive the rest of the night. Having nothing better to do she started sketching.

She sensed a presence looming over her and smiled when she saw it was someone who didn't want her smiled and exchanged greetings with the Diva's champion.

" _What cha doodling?"_

" _Oh Just some….thing "_

Her eyes widened when she'd gotten a GOOD look at the picture. It was a close up of AJ , she could not let anyone see that so she quickly closed the book.

" _Just some designs ,you know me . gotta keep you looking 100%"_

" _And what a fantastic job you're doing. Oh , Becky wanted me to ask you if you're goin out with us Friday?"_

" _No, I just spoke with Hunter , I'm headed home tomorrow."_

Charlotte caught the look in her eyes which let her know here was a lot more she had to say but didn't want to in front of Paige's stooges. She could already hear them snickering from where they probably thought she'd been fired.

" _Awww we'll miss you"_

" _I'll miss you too..Keep an eye on Arianne"_

" _Well SOMEONE has to keep her in line"_

" _S'cuse me but you dropped this in the hallway"_

She was hoping it was a runner who was also very good at impressions ….but nope , it was AJ. He handed the package over mentally patting himself on the back for removing his gloves before he'd come looking for her. He felt a spark when their fingers touched and by the look on her face she had too.

" _Thanks"_

" _Yer Welcome"_

Charlotte stood looking between them waiting for someone , ANYONE to say something but they seemed content just staring at each other with ' _heart eyes'_ and breathing heavy. Yasiniah was bullshitting herself if she thought she could hide her feelings for AJ.

" _Well not that this isn't a RIVETING conversation but, I have to go break the news to everyone"_

Charlotte left to tell Arianne and the rest of the girls the news before the rumor mill got to them.

" _I'm gonna pack up"_

After the kiss earlier Yasiniah decided her best chance at building her defenses backup was to go back to ignoring him. Standing up she quickly packed up her sewing kit and her bag of drawing supplies. It took her fifteen minutes to finish up and thankfully AJ had to leave to shower and change. She fought the urge to jump into his arms when he'd vocalized it and put several images of shower sex in her head.

Once everything was packed she double checked to make sure she had everything and left.


	5. Epiphany

Yasiniah had been gone for five weeks, she was excited that she only had one more week of anger management before she woul be cleared to return to did feel good to sleep in her own kingsize condo was her sanctuary and she missed the hell out of it when she was on the her Chusky (Corgi /Husky mix) that she'd let Eric (Enzo) name . Yasiniah wasn't at all surprised when he'd dubbed HER 'Bada Boom'. She did miss all of her friends on the road like crazy but, it gave her some time to sort through her feelings for AJ. On the plus side she could hear his name without wanting to punch a window. But she'd also come to the realization that she was kinda, sorta ...in love with him. She'd also decided not to do anything about it. They always have the tendency to fight and she didn't need any reason to go back to Anger management or prison.

Though there was another problem ,while she was out she'd started feeling dizzy and went to see her doctor. She'd immediately passed out when he told her that she was pregnant. This was a nightmare, she couldn't avoid AJ while hiding her love for him AND carrying his would eventually start to show and he seemed like the 'do the right thing' type of guy who'd be there for her every step of the way and she wasn't mentally prepared to be a only option was to get an abortion but her doctor was hesitant to do so. He told her to wait a couple weeks and see if she still felt the same way about it and if she did then he would schedule the procedure.

Hearing the doorbell snapped her out of her day dream. She'd completely missed the movie she was watching.

" _Coming!"_

She made her way to the door with Bada Boom. trotting alongside her. Checking the peephole she knew she had to be going insane. Opening the door confirmed that there was in fact a guy standing there with a huge bouquet of glass roses trimmed in gold and a box of chocolates.

" _How can I help you?"_

" _Yes I have a package for a miss Yasiniah Morgan?"_

" _That's me"_

Yasiniah grabbed the flowers and set them on the table in the entry before retrieving the candy. Reaching into her pocket she tipped him five dollars and he was on his way.

" _This just SCREAMS Becky...But the candy is new"_

The diva in question had taken to sending her different substitutes for flowers (edible arrangements , cookie bouquets, and her personal favorite the bouquet of different colored lace rolled into roses that she'd discovered were sexy underwear) once a week with cheesy love notes written on the said card she opened it and read the note

 _Pretty Eyes,_

' _Not a minute goes by without me thinking about you. I see your eyes in the stars and hear your beautiful laugh in every sweet it breaks my heart that you are so far away ,your burnin fire keeps me warm at night .Counting the seconds until I see your beautiful face again.'_

 _Love Allen_

" _NO!"_

Her booming voice scared B.B who started barking in that moment she wished she had the will power to throw the flowers away but they were 'd always wanted a glass rose. Yasiniah was allergic to pollen so real flowers were never a possibility. But she'd always loved glass roses because they were beautiful and lasted forever, like real love the box of chocolate she frowned. It wasn't JUST chocolate, it was chocolate covered apple slices with peanuts sprinkled on them and caramel dipping sauce.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of white diamond out of the wine fridge and a glass from the the bottle open she poured herself a glass and the realization hit her the second it touched her lips. . . .She couldn't drink. Pouring the glass out she rinsed it and settled a glass of sparkling white grape juice and taking it and the box of apples out onto the deck. Flopping down into her favorite lounge chair she set her things on the table. Taking a deep breath and counting down from twenty she racked her brain trying to figure out WHY her best friend would go behind her back like was the only one who would have known what kind of flowers to get or that she loved Chocolate apples with peanuts. Picking up one of the slices she dipped it into the caramel then bit into it and groaned.

.APPLES. She loved the tart flavor of the green apples with the dark chocolate and sweet caramel.

" _I figured you'd be out here when I saw the flowers. I swear I tried to talk him out of it . But, 'you know who' was egging him on and well, you're more familiar with Arianne's work than I am"_

Yasiniah wasn't phased in the slightest when she heard Nikki's voice. The older woman had been in possession of the spare key since she'd been out of action. The busty bella walked over to the patio couch and made herself comfortable sitting her own wine glass on the table .while BB and Benny (cameron's Chihuahua) made themselves comfortable on the foot rest.

" _It's not your fault…..you fell in love with an insane woman"_

Cameron was a bit ' _out there'_ and usually meant well but, sometimes she didn't think it all the way through.

" _Well this IS kinda reminiscent of when you were trying to get us together"_

" _That was different"_

" _How?"_

" _You both wanted it"_

Nikki rolled her eyes ,Yasiniah was just as into AJ as she was into Arianne the difference being that she was willing to admit Bella bit her lip almost afraid to ask this next question. She was dealing with a woman who was currently taking anger management classes and want to piss her off.

" _Do you love him?"_

" _I've thought about it and yes….I'm in love with him"_

" _Then why not go for it?"_

" _We're bad for each other."_

" _Meaning…"_

" _I know Brie told you about the shouting match in the hotel restaurant where they kicked us out and then we went at it AGAIN in the parking lot where the cops were called and we spent the night in jail. Vince has me on a final warning, I can't risk my career for something that trivial, I'm already in hot water because of him."_

Nikki took a sip of her drink before she spoke

" _That's funny , Brie and Cammie said it was because Paige lied and said you were bullying her because she didn't go to college"_

Yasiniah took a deep breath to calm herself down.

" _Yeah and I'd still be there if ass-hat would just shove his dick down her throat so no one would have to listen to her speak._

Nikki had to laugh at that she could say the most absurd thing while being completely serious. It was one of the reasons why she and Yasiniah got along so was also funny because Yasiniah always struck her as the 'possessive type' and no friggin way would she allow Paige anywhere near his dick.

" _Do her feelings for him have any affect your decision NOT to be with you're a fuckin idiot if you let the woman who's dated six guys in the last two months get your man"_

" _Sort of.."_

Nikki opened her mouth to speak when but was cut off.

" _Let me explain. Vince said if there was ONE more incident involving me and him that I was fired. I know for a fact that if I so much as sneeze in his direction she's GOING to run to Vince again with a little sob story and my black ass is gone.I was hoping in these few weeks he would have moved the hell on so she can fuck off and I don't have to worry about any drama."_

The diva nodded taking in the explanation , she could see where Yaz was coming from. As much as it would pain her if she had to choose between Arianne and doing what she loved then she'd be just as single. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment until Yaz's cell phone rang.

" _BB go get mommy's phone"_

The pooch jumped down from her perch and ran through the doggie door into the house and emerged a few seconds later with the phone.

" _Good trick ,fat ass over there can't do anything except eat"_

After two years Nikki was still amazed at how well trained Bada Boom that it was Ari calling Yasiniah hit answer and then switched to speaker phone.

" _Hello"_

" _Yazzie .Did anything...interesting come for you today?"_

It was even more annoying that she didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation.

" _Something VERY interesting showed up today, and it smelled like you"_

" _Aren't they gorgeous. I knew you'd love it "_

" _Arianne, the fact that I haven't dropped them over the balcony is proof that the therapy is working."_

" _What's wrong?"_

It amazed her that even when Arianne was guilty she could still sound so innocent.

" _YOU…..You're encouraging him, the whole point of me coming home for anger management was so that I can get away from him and Paige and all the drama and you're keeping it going. If I wanted him to acknowledge my existence, I'd have chose to take the classes on the road"_

" _You are so stubborn, The guy's trying to be romantic. He told me about the kiss and I know you have feelings for him. Why are you worrying about backstage politics?"_

Arianne was starting to believe that Yasiniah was afraid to be with AJ. But why?

" _Ari. we've been kicked out of four hotels, two bars, a restaurant, A CHURCH and if that's not enough…...arrested and forced to spend the night in jail THREE TIMES. IF we did date he'd regret the flowers the second he pisses me off and I throw them at his head."_

Nikki raised an eyebrow at that last statement.

" _Aren't you in anger management?"_

" _Quiet Stephanie"_

" _Since Y'ALL don't want to talk to me I'm gonna go"_

They exchanged farewells and she and Nikki went back to their conversation

 ** _-_** **One Week later-**

Yasiniah smiled as she walked into the arena she was a bit apprehensive to be starting back with just one week before her very first mania working on the main current condition did nothing to help, She'd contacted her doctor letting him know she wanted to go through with the abortion and he reluctantly agreed to do it.

" _YA-YA! When did you get back?,How did it go?"_

She was immediately pulled into a hug by Ashley. After getting her bearings she and Ashley began walking down the hall.

" _Sooooo?"_

" _About two minutes ago and It was going great until Arianne's little stunt last week"_

The divas champ nodded she'd heard about the flowers and apples and knew it was a bad idea. Lana,Nikki, Brie and herself had ALL tried to talk AJ out of it but Arianne apparently couldn't count because only Sasha and Becky insisted that it would work.

" _What'd you do with it?"_

" _Gave the apples to my neighbor who's eight months pregnant and had been craving apples. And gave the flowers to a friend"_

That was a fuckin lie she'd practically orgasmed at the taste of the apples and the flowers were in her hall closet.

Yasiniah ignored all of the looks she was being given, deciding that it would be much better on her stress levels if she first stop was Triple H's office so she could drop off her certificate of completion for her anger management classes. Charlotte decided to part ways and go find Becky and Sasha so they could go over the plan for the knocked softly on the door and waited. After a moment she heard a muffled 'Come in', opening the door she was met with not only Hunter but ,Stephanie, Vince and , Shane were in there as well.

" _Hello , Nice to have you back.I trust you have the paperwork we need"_

" _Yes sir"_

She handed the paperwork that her therapist had given her to give to Vince. He carefully looked them over.

" _I hope there will be no more violent outbursts out of you ...will there?"_

This time it was Stephanie who spoke.

" _No ma'am It'll just be me in my little corner making pretty clothes for everyone"_

" _Well looks like you're back just in time Kalisto refuses to let anyone work on his gear except for you and we need out US champ dressed to impress on the grandest stage of them all"_

She purposely left out the part about the baby mainly because it wouldn't be for much smiled and nodded in agreement.

" _I'll go drop my things off and go find him"_

She left the office and soon found the design area where she sat her sewing kit down and grabbed her sketch bag and headed off to the locker room area to find Kalisto. Her timing was impeccable as the champ in question was walking out of the room just as she'd approached. He was on his way to catering so she decided to accompany found a table in a quiet corner where she once again got looks. Kalisto explained to her the look he was going for and she brought it to life. After twenty minutes of brainstorming they came up with an amazing outfit for him to wear headed back to her area to make a list of the things she needed to get for his gear and she would get started on it bright and early Tuesday morning.

It was a eleven thirty, the show had gone smoothly and Yasiniah hadn't had any problems or run ins with any unfortunate people. She was placing her bag in the trunk of her rental car . She would be heading to the hotel to get some sleep and then tomorrow running around bright and early in the morning.

" _Hey Pretty Eyes. Glad to have you back"_

She didn't have to turn around to know that this was perhaps the biggest test of her new found self control she'd ever seen. Her stomach was doing that weird fluttering thing it did whenever he was close to her.

" _H-Hello "_

Yasiniah was incredibly proud of the fact that she was staying calm. . . or as calm as one could be. Without any further talk she closed the trunk and got in the car. Placing the key in the ignition she turned it and lucky HER nothing happened. .LUCK they gave her a car with a bum battery. Pulling out her phone she called the emergency 1-800 number on the key tag. The only thing it told her was to place the keys along with her rental information in the glove compartment ,lock the door and they would pick it up in the morning. Once she hung up there she searched the internet to find a cab local company. A knock on the window killed that dream as she looked over and spotted AJ standing by her rolled her eyes and opened the driver's side door.

" _What do you want?"_

" _I noticed you were having car trouble. Need a ride?"_

" _No thanks ,I'm calling a cab"_

No way in hell was she going to enclose herself in a tight space with him … not with all of her moved to close the door but he caught it before she could and held it open.

" _Pretty eyes, be realistic It'll take a cab at least two hours to get through all this traffic."_

He had a damn good point, looking around it was wall to wall traffic, hell it typically took them three hours to get 'd seen Becky Cam, Brie,Charlotte and Emma already all packed in which meant it was either bite the bullet or walk.

" _fine"_

She hoped this didn't come back to bite her in the ass. Climbing out of the car she walked towards the trunk where AJ had already grabbed her bags.

" _I can get some of those"_

She felt slightly guilty that he was carrying around all of her bags while she only had her purse.

" _My mama would beat me if i let that happen?_

This was going to be the longest car ride of her life.


	6. Give and Take

Forty-five minutes later Yasiniah found out just how right he was, They had been waiting in the line of cars to leave for what felt like an for her the 2016 BMW SUV that AJ had rented was a huge step up from the 2008 Malibu that she had because of course there weren't any good cars left at the rental place. Most of the reason was that a lot of the superstars and divas were being gracious enough to sign autographs while they waited for the people directing traffic to give them the ok. Which was her reasoning for initially sitting in the back seat but, AJ quickly vetoed that.

" _Are you THAT embarrased to be seen with me?"_

Looking over he saw Yasiniah had slipped on a pair of sunglasses and using her hands to block her face from the fans who'd gathered on her side of the was a huge blow to his ego and his heart.

Yasiniah heard the pain in his 'd said a lot of purposefully hurtful things to him in the time they'd known each other but, this was the first time she'd felt bad about it.

" _Nothing to do with you. One picture and the next thing you know my entire life is on blast and half of your fans will love seeing us together while the other half will want me dead. "_

" _They've seen you on total divas , I'm willing to bet the ones who care already know who you are."_

Dammit. Without another word he rolled down his window and began signing autographs for some of the fans while they waited for the line to move again. She had never felt like such a bitch in her entire life. He'd been nothing but helpful and she was throwing it back in his face. Damn anger management classes and her high hormone level for making her feel compassion. Yasiniah removed her glasses and placed them back in her purse.

Twenty minutes later they had finally made it out of the parking lot.

" _Is it because I'm white?"  
_ She'd been playing a word game on her phone when he blurted that out.

" _What?"_

Yasiniah paused her game to look over at AJ and hoped he hadn't just said what she thought he did. One look at the blush on his cheeks said that she'd heard correctly.

" _We had a wonderful night of passionate love making after road block and the second we were done you start going on about how horrible it was .Then while you were gone I was listening in the background on one of your calls to Arianne. . . .you said you were in love with me but it wouldn't work. So I'm asking ,Is race the issue"_

Yasiniah had to roll her eyes at that. Though she couldn't fault him for not knowing her father was half white they'd never met.

" _No It's not because you're white .It's because we fight a lot and tend to use some not so loving words to describe each other."_

" _Well , 'Miss Anger management' We're having a civil conversation now."_

" _Because if it weren't for you I'd be footin it back to the hotel"_

The look he gave her after that comment made her feel kind of stupid. They both knew he wouldn't make her walk.

" _I know you know that I would never do that to you….Paige yes but you … Never"_

He was really milking this whole ride thing .She should have just went to sleep and avoided this whole conversation. The looks he was giving her was making it nearly impossible to keep her secret from him.

" _You have kids"_

" _And?"_

" _I don't date guys with kids."_

" _And?"_

" _I don't want to have kids and dating someone has the possibility of turning permanent. If that person has kids their children will be a part of my life."_

THAT was the most hypocritical thing she'd ever said in her life.

" _It's funny….a Little birdie told me that you loved kids."_

She was going to have them engrave 'Girl Bye' into Arianne's headstone.

" _Can't you be stupid for ONE fuckin minute"_

" _Not when it comes to something I want"_

She took a deep breath not believing she was about to say this.

" _. .tomorrow. six o'clock"_

-The Next Day-

" _ARIANNE DROP IT!"_

Yasiniah was taking a break from sewing all of the pieces of Kalisto's gear. She'd been up since six that morning ,her first stop was the rental car place and then she had to pick up the fabric for Kalisto's gear (and some beautiful high quality stretch knit in white,orange and black make a couple dresses that had been on her mind for a while) She'd been back a few hours when Cameron came knocking and insisting she go out with them later. So after two hours of Cameron demanding a 'damn good' excuse for why she couldn't go she told her about her dinner with AJ.

" _What do you mean Drop it? You're finally giving him a chance ,this cannot be dropped and why are you Sitting here in the room. We gotta go shopping you need something good to wear."_

Yasiniah sat on the floor of her room cutting out the pieces not in the mood to deal with anyone but, of course her sister was always the exception.

" _Ari. It's just two people having dinner ."_

" _NO...It's your FIRST date and you have to look good. You are NOT going to embarrass me."_

" _OK one , I have very little hope there will be more dates, and what's wrong with the clothes I have?"_

" _I'm sorry did I say 'good' ,I meant sexy"_

This was every conversation they'd ever had about each other's clothing choice in a nutshell Arianne was always trying to get Yasiniah to dress more provocative and in turn Yasiniah would try to get cam into dressing more sophisticated.

" _I am not wearing anything revealing for that hornball"_

Arianne waved her off.

" _Remember my first date with Nikki?"_

" _NO ONE can forget the black nude lace jumpsuit with the plunging neckline. . . I felt naked and I was only making it"_

" _But , look at us now , two years later and still going strong"_

" _Don't remind me. I'm still traumatized from walking in on you two 'going strong' . I had to burn that bed."_

Arianne was starting to get frustrated, this was a big deal. This date could be the beginning of a very promising relationship for her. Deciding to see what exactly she was working with Arianne decided to leave Yasiniah to her work while she checked out the closet in the bedroom. Most of the roster shared rooms to save money but, fortunately for Yasiniah her father was a plastic surgeon who was married to a prosecution lawyer and her mother was a Jeweler married to a Pediatrician. The fact that she was both of their only child meant that she got only the best and neither nor were going to let their little girl sleep in a room that was anything less that 5 of course she had a huge room with a king size bed,Jacuzzi and huge walk in shower.

Opening the door she looked through all of Yasiniah's clothing and surprise surprise there was nothing but skinny jeans,leggings Khakis, and sweat pants. All were cute but she needed something to raise AJ's blood pressure. She was about to give up and drag Yasiniah to the mall when something in the back caught her eye. Pulling it out she saw what looked like a black three quarter length sleeve knee length bodycon dress… that was until she turned it around and saw the back was white and had a cut out that would start under the arms and ended right above the person in it's butt. Setting it aside she turned her attention to the other piece behind it. Holy cow this one was sexier than the first this one was orange and also knee length . But it only had one sleeve, while the other side was bare . Turning it around she saw that the wearers back would be completely out of not for the tiny piece connecting the right sleeve to the neck piece that held the dress up.

Grabbing both dresses she walked back into the living area where Yasiniah was carefully separating and hanging up the intricate pieces to Kalisto's gear.

" _if you would be so kind PLEASE direct your attention to exhibits A and B."_

Yasiniah looked over and nearly dropped the hanger. Arianne was holding up the dresses she'd been 'fooling around' with in an effort to design out of her comfort zone.

" _Dammit ...Shoulda burned those"_

" _What are you talking about? These are gorgeous AND You're wearing one of these on your date tonight."_

" _You want me to wear one of those in public with AJ Styles. The man grabbed two handfuls of my ass , and I was wearing sweatpants."_

Arianne couldn't help but laugh at the memory, They were all playing truth or dare in the arena (they were bored before the show and Ashley suggested it)Yasiniah had chosen dare and Nikki had dared her to quote ' grab a handful of AJ's Phenomenal ass'. They found him in a hallway being what could only be described as held hostage by Paige. Yasiniah speed walked past the pair grabbing nice handful of his behind on the way. Unfortunately he was a hell of a lot quicker than she was. Without missing a beat he caught her by the arm and pulled her so that the were standing chest to chest and before she could react he had both hands on her ass.

" _You started it don't get mad because he raised you one...And if I saw correctly the stakes weren't the only thing that were raised"_

" _YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"_

" _That was all Nikki and FYI you might wanna consider just calling him AJ or Allen. You're trying to step AWAY from the business relationship."_

" _I call you Cameron sometimes and I've known you our entire life ARIANNE"_

" _That's different YASINIAH , we don't have sex and when you two do it'll be weird screaming out AJ Styles when you cum."_

Yasiniah thought back and didn't recall AJ being weirded out by her calling him that the last time.

" _No man has made me scream and IF I choose to have sex with him I doubt that he'd be able to."_

That was a huge lie, the ring wasn't the only place AJ Styles was ' _Phenomenal'_ he'd not only made her scream but she'd seen stars as well. Keeping this secret away from her best friend also didn't help her of the games, Arianne grabbed the pieces out of Yaz's hand and tossed them on the coffee table before pulling her into the bathroom and shoving the dresses at her and demanding she try them on. After debating the pros and cons of trying them on she decided that it would be a lot quieter in her life if Arianne was appeased. She grabbed the orange one first and slipped it on . Thankfully she wasn't showing too hair had fallen out of the bun she'd had it in so she simply pulled the hair tie out letting, it hang down over her left shoulder and after taking a few deep breaths she opened the door and walked out.

Cameron's jaw dropped, she hadn't seen Yaz in a dress that sexy since her last relationship ended and she was killin it in this form fitted knee length dress.

" _.AMAZING!. Yaz you HAVE to wear this."_

A knock on the door stopped her from answering that , figuring it was Kalisto since she'd texted him because she'd managed to finish his mask and he always wanted to try it on to get the feel of it.

" _Arianne, NO ONE other than the two of us and Kalisto is ever going to see me in this drrrrrrrrr…."_

Why didn't she have Cameron answer the damn door? and what the hell was AJ doing knocking on her door this early? Their da….dinner thing together wasn't until six. Taking a quick look at her watch she saw it was just five minutes shy of six o'clock. No wonder he was standing there in black slacks and a white button down shirt the top button was undone and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Had they REALLY been talking that long?

" _WOW, you look….WOW"_

AJ was floored ,Yasiniah's body was just as perfect as he remembered, though she did seem a little curvier than before but that only added to her beauty.

" _Thank you…."_

They'd been standing there staring at each other so long neither saw Cameron slide the gold bangles on Yaz's bare wrist. She then slid some gold diamond hoops in her ear, luckily she had on the friendship locket she'd gave her when she graduated from college and the handmade rose gold ring her mother had given her.

" _Excuse me"_

Thankfully Arianne was small enough to squeeze between Yasiniah and AJ. She slipped out the door letting Yasiniah know she was coming back with some shoes that would go perfect with her dress, though she doubted they heard her. She was back about three minutes later with a pair of white leather stacks an the matching clutch . While Yaz slipped the shoes on Arianne grabbed the younger woman's phone ,ID,Key card and some money (she'd also slipped a couple condoms in there in hopes that they'd use them) and handed it over to Yasiniah.

" _When I come back you better be gone"_

Yas tossed over her shoulder , these two could NOT be trusted spent too much time plotting against her.

" _Have fun you two"_

Cameron yelled back smiling to herself she gave it six months before Yasiniah was calling her to help plan the wedding.


	7. FirstDinner

The entire car ride to the restaurant was made in nervous silence . Neither one of them knew what to say. Yasiniah was hoping she didn't fall in the shoes Cameron had forced on her. She'd held onto poor AJ's arm for dear life on the walk to the car. Meanwhile AJ was focused on not fucking this date up. This was his big chance to prove to Yasiniah that he wasn't just after her for sex , that he actually wanted a meaningful relationship with Ari had insisted that she was down to earth ,he'd heard from a lot of guys in the locker room that she was had grown up around California's elite crowd. Her ex boyfriend was the starting defensive tackle for the Pittsburgh Steelers. Their relationship was VERY public and from what he saw she was used to being treated like a photo of the couple was of them either leaving or entering a fancy had even offered up the tidbit that her ex had given her a Bugatti for their one year anniversary .Yasiniah morgan was a woman used to the finer things in life and he just hoped and prayed to whom was listening that opposites really did attract.

He turned into the restaurant parking lot and pulled up to the valet and got out the restaurant wasn't 'five star' fancy but it was romantic. Rounding the front he opened Yasiniah's door holding her tight as she stepped out of the wasn't the only person who seemed to like her dress. He had to snap his fingers to get the valet in gear. Walking into the restaurant Yasiniah turned everyone's head in there turned when she walked by. it also earned her a lot of dirty looks from a lot of ladies. Thankfully they got a server who wasn't into women because he didn't think he could handle the server drooling all over her as well without snapping on someone.

Yasiniah tried her best to hide her laughter, dinner with AJ had been going a lot better than she thought. They'd talked a lot about themselves and how they got into their respective led to Yasiniah being forced to admit that growing up she'd watched wrestling with her stepfather once or twice, and that he'd been one of her favorites to watch (when she did).Which was promptly followed by a threat of bodily harm if he told ANYONE and, that included Arianne because that was a secret not even she only problem was that he was trying to hard. When Chloe (the waitress) had asked them what they would like to drink he'd ordered a glass of white wine for the both of , if his face was any indication she'd guess he was not a fan of it. Yainiah did have to admit it was kind sweet of him to try something new for her sake. She'd ordered the chicken fettuccini alfredo which paired amazingly with the wine she and like the true country boy he was he'd ordered the steak and potatoes.

" _AJ"_

He taken another sip of the bitter liquid before he answered her.

" _Yes"_

She herself was barely touching her wine in favor of her water. Her doctor had told her that it wasn't completely harmful for the baby but, she should try to keep consumption to less than a single glass a month.

" _If you don't like the wine you don't have to drink it."_

" _It's not so bad"_

He took another sip grimacing at the taste and she laughed at how adorable he looked.

" _Tell that to your face"_

This time she didn't try to hide the laugh.

" _Ya caught me"_

Oh god he was blushing, 38 years old and he was blushing like a signaled for Chloe and whispered into her ear for a left to do whatever Yasiniah had asked of her and came back a few minutes later and sat a frosty cold glass of beer in front of him.

" _I think you'll like this a bit better"_

" _Thank GOD"_

He began drinking the beer with a lot more enthusiasm than he did the another hour or so they decided to head out. After paying the check they picked up the car ,It was only 8:30 and neither of them was ready to go to the hotel so they drove around for a while talking and laughing some more.

Around one am the duo made their way back to the were a few people milling around though none of them said anything so they continued on their way.

" _Thank you for the wonderful evening AJ. I never thought I'd enjoy your company. . . fully clothed that is"_

They'd made it to Yasiniah's suite without running into anyone they knew, not that it would matter . During anger management ,Yasiniah came to the realization that her constant worrying about what everyone else thought about her was where her anger stemmed from. She was however still going to stick with her choice to keep her relationship with AJ strictly platonic.

" _The pleasure was all mine. I-_

.. . .That was until the kiss.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it but, one minute she was standing there listening to him speak and the next she was pawing at him like a mad woman. Not that he wasn't 100% for 'd been caught off guard for a moment ,after it set in that Yasiniah was kissing him he took immediate control of the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body flush against arms slid up his chest and around his neck .The need to breath finally ended the their limbs she fished her key card out of her purse and opened the to say goodnight one look into his soft blue eyes she decided to throw caution to the wind.

" _You wanna come inside?"_

She opened the door wider allowing him to slide past her if need couldn't believe his ears, was she really talking to him.

" _As much as I would love to. From the second we met I've been nothing but, hormone driven pig and I need to prove to you that I want you for more than just your body"_

She nodded completely understanding what he meant, an odd mix of anger, respect and lust always loomed when they were near each other which was why the two of them together were always so unpredictable.

" _I promise to behave if you do. We don't have to do anything more than talk and watch TV."_

He knew at some point those pretty eyes of hers would be his downfall. He stepped over the threshold swallowing hard as she closed the door behind him. Yasiniah gently took his hand and led him over to the couch where they made themselves the television on they bickered for a moment over what to watch before finally agreeing on one. About a half an hour into the film the duo fell asleep, Yasiniah with her head on his leg and AJ with his head on the arm on the couch.


End file.
